


Video Call

by MenaceFH (FrozenHeartbeat)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, Late Night Conversations, Logan tried to help(?), M/M, Roman can't sleep, Sort of? - Freeform, late night call, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHeartbeat/pseuds/MenaceFH
Summary: Roman let out a sigh before rolling to his side once more, his right hand reaching for his phone on the nightstand. He turned his phone on, squinting from the sudden bright light. He waited for a few seconds to get used to the light and went straight to his contact app. He scrolled down, stopping when he found the person he’s looking for.His thumb hovered above the icon, hesitating for a moment.“Will he still be awake, though?”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Video Call

It’s one of those nights, Roman figured. Judging by how long he was still wide awake in bed, tossing and turning every five minutes. His blanket was no longer covering him in any way despite how cold it could get at night. He laid down, staring mindlessly at nothing in particular. His room was dark, aside from the comfort corner in his room glimmered by the string of fairy lights.

_ He needs to remember to change the batteries once it runs out of juice. _

Roman turned to his side and closed his eyes shut. He even buried half of his face into the fluffy pillow, desperately hoping he could get some sleep.

He had tried several things that usually worked; he kept his breathing slow and steady using the breathing method. He has an essential oil diffuser constantly giving out soft lavender scent into the air of his room. He even made sure the temperature in his room is neither too hot nor too cold. None of them seem to be working tonight.

Knowing he won’t be getting any shut-eye tonight, Roman rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. He stared towards the ceiling for a few minutes before daring a glance towards the clock on his nightstand.

_ Not a good time to still be awake… _

Roman let out a sigh before rolling to his side once more, his right hand reaching for his phone on the nightstand. He turned his phone on, squinting from the sudden bright light. He waited for a few seconds to get used to the light and went straight to his contact app. He scrolled down, stopping when he found the person he’s looking for.

His thumb hovered above the icon, hesitating for a moment. 

“Will he still be awake, though?”

\---

Surprisingly, Logan was still wide awake in the late hours. 

He originally planned on using some time before bedtime to revise a book about stars. What he didn't count was how immersed he would get into the book, losing all sense of time. 

A vibrating phone was enough to bring him back to reality. 

He recoiled from his reading position so fast, he could feel the blood rush in his brain.  _ A reminder to stay hydrated _ , he believes. His eyes darted towards the phone on the left side of his desk. He took a few deep breaths before turning to his phone.

_ ‘A video call request from Roman?’ _ Logan wondered.

It’s not a rare thing for Roman to be calling late at night. Them both being night owls - tho Logan wouldn't admit that - and could spend hours on the phone if none of them keep track of time. 

Usually Roman would be the one doing most of the talking while Logan listens, adding his thoughts every now and then.

But the moment Logan answered the call, he sensed it was going to be different.

“Hey.” Came Roman’s voice, soft and quiet.

“Hey,” Logan answered short, “What brings you to be calling so late?”

_ ‘Why are you still awake?’  _ was what Logan expects to hear. Instead, he received a weak shrug from his partner.

Logan tried to make out Roman’s image on his phone. He seems rather stress about something. As if the dimness of Roman’s room could help him pointed out why.

“What are you doing?” The question caught Logan off guard.

“Oh, just… I’m currently reading a book my grandfather gave me recently.” he lifted the book for a second to show it to Roman. “What about you?”

Roman didn't answer. He continued to stare afar. 

“...Roman?”

There's a slight movement coming from the other side of the screen, followed by, “Logan, I'm sorry, but can you do the talking tonight?”

Logan was worried about how Roman sounded, but he nodded nonetheless. He put his phone on a phone holder, propping it so that he can easily view Roman, and the camera capturing him for his partner to see. He’s not used to starting the conversation, especially in situations like this. But he’s willing to try.

He slowly started talking, starting by telling about his day. He talked about his grandfather and his uncle’s family. He talked about the house he’s currently staying in and the farm his grandfather owns.

He continued talking, getting excited over time. He talked about what stars and constellations are visible at this time of the year. He talked about the stories each constellation holds, and who found each and every one of them.

He went on and on, until, a faint snore interrupted him.

He curiously looked up to his phone, a small smile appearing on his face looking at the other side of his phone.

Roman somehow had fallen asleep in between Logan’s story. His hand was still holding his phone. His grips were loose, but Logan could still see that peaceful sleeping face of his.

Logan shook his head, a fond smile on his face. His hand reached out, but stopped midway, deciding to let the call ongoing. 'Roman needed this,' he thought. He continued where he left off, saying the sentences softly as if he’s reading a bedtime story for his beloved Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long, I'm probably rusty by now... Would you believe if I say I started this since July last year? And it has been sitting in the WIP folder ever since?  
> Thank you for reading btw ^^


End file.
